Monster Glee Version
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Dave and Kurt have been together for a few months. Dave has introduce Kurt to the wonders of kinky sex, and he has unwittingly unleashed a monster. This is the aftermath.  Similar story found on As the World Turns, under Luke Snyder and Reid Oliver .


Kurt and Dave had been together for nearly six months the first time they had unprotected sex. Kurt had been living with Dave at his sister Katie's apartment and both Katie and Dave had come down with a particularly bad case of the flu. Kurt had gotten his flu shot a few weeks before due to a condition with his kidney. Dave was down for nearly a week and by that following Saturday, Dave was just getting his strength and appetite back, and Kurt was incredibly horny.

Sunday was Dave's normal day off, and he and Kurt spent it in bed eating breakfast (made by Kurt of course,) doing crossword puzzles, and taking a slow, lazy shower together. Kurt was so ready to jump his boyfriend but as he led him back to bed, his cell phone rang. It was Burt, Kurt's overbearing father, and Kurt rushed home to attend to yet another family emergency.

He was back six hours later. Dave was doing yoga on the living room floor. In nothing but boxers. Kurt was instantly hard. He couldn't help it, and really if anyone saw his boyfriend flexing his gorgeous muscles and that perfect ass in the air, they would have the same reaction.

Kurt made his presence known while removing items of clothing on the way to the bedroom.

He flung his naked self on the bed and waited for his gorgeous boyfriend to follow.

He was so incredibly horny. He had gone a full week without the feel of Dave inside him and dammit if he was going to wait anymore.

He turned over onto his knees and elbows, spread himself, and waited.

He heard Dave's strangled gasp when he entered the room.

"Holy fuck, Kurt. Are you seriously presenting yourself to me?"

"Yes, now get over here and get that tongue in my ass before I take care of myself."

He didn't have to wait long for the rough, wet appendage lapping gently and tenderly at his hole.

"Oh God, Dave. Fuck."

All he could hear was a muffled groan as Dave stuck his tongue in then and wiggled it around.

Kurt was whining now, pushing back on Dave's mouth.

It felt so good. He dropped on his elbows and desperately tried to bring his groin in contact with the sheets beneath him.

Dave grabbed his hips though and stilled him. He brought his mouth off Kurt's throbbing asshole.

"You don't want it to end before the party really begins do you?"

"Fuck, Dave. I need…"

"You need what?"

"I need to come. "

"Well, I've been fantasizing about this all week, and you wouldn't deprive a sick man of a glorious fuck, now would you?"

"Dammit, Dave. Just fuck me already."

"So bossy. Maybe we should continue this when you learn some manners."

"If you do not begin to fuck me in the next minute, I'm leaving and going to find Blaine."

"Really? You really would walk away from me fucking you for Blaine? I mean, I guess if you think you'll be satisfied, go for it."

Kurt just moaned and dropped his head into the pillow.

"Come on, Dave, please I'm begging you."

"If you were really begging me, you'd be on your knees and sucking me off right now."

Kurt rolled over, and crawled to the edge of the bed where Dave was standing and watching him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Fine, if you insist."

With one fell swoop he was on Dave and deep throating him.

"Holy shit, Kurt! Where in the hell did that come from?"

Kurt was moving almost viciously on Dave's cock at that point and Dave was pulling desperately at Kurt's hair to pull him off.

"Have you been practicing?"

"I was bored this week when you were sick. I was able to get a full banana down, and most of a small cucumber."

"That is probably the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I hope you know you're gonna be showing me that."

"If you insist."

Dave was moving again and pushed Kurt back on the bed.

"I guess since you went to the trouble of learning how to deep throat for me, I have to do something for you in return. Plus you took such good care of me this week while I was sick."

He immediately grabbed Kurt's cock and started pumping it up and down.

He presented the fingers of his right hand to Kurt, who sucked on them lewdly.

Kurt gazed into Dave's eyes the entire time and smiled seductively and joined his hand with Dave's on his own cock.

Dave removed his hand and just stared at Kurt.

"You are going to kill me one of these days. You present yourself to me, you deep throat me, and now you're jacking off for me all in the same day?"

Kurt was grunting by this point.

"If you don't get those fingers in me soon, you're going to have to wait a while before I'm ready again."

Dave sprung into action. He coated his finger and inserted it into Kurt.

Kurt tensed up immediately. He was so tight and it burned slightly. He hadn't had anything in there in over a week.

"You haven't been fingering yourself at all?"

"No, it's not the same without you. I just couldn't do it."

"Oh God, Kurt. You're so tight. Relax, baby."

Kurt tried breathing in through his mouth and through his nose and relaxed his hips.

Then he felt Dave insert a second and third finger and slowly twist.

The pain went away almost immediately, which was followed by a feeling of intense pleasure.

Then Dave crooked his fingers and rubbed against his prostate.

"Oh God, Dave. So good…"

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Please, need you in me. Been waiting all week."

Dave went to grab a condom from the drawer and sighed.

"Fuck."

"What's the matter?"

"We're out of condoms, Kurt."

At that point Kurt was so horny that he said the first and only thing that came to his mind.

"Fuck, Dave. We've been sleeping together for five months. We're both clean. We know it. Just fuck me."

"Are you sure? This is a huge step."

"I have never wanted you to fuck me so much in my entire life. Yes. I'm fucking sure."

Kurt was so on edge. Dave had his fingers still inside him pressed on his prostate and any movement whatsoever was liable to send him over the edge.

"Just pull out before you come."

Dave just grunted his okay, and removed his fingers.

Dave grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured a generous amount into his hands. He prepared himself and then hooked one of Kurt's legs up over his shoulder.

He stared into Kurt's eyes and lined himself up.

As he pushed in, he whispered words of affection and rubbed a pattern into his hip with his free hand.

Kurt relaxed and closed his eyes as he felt the burn.

He finally felt Dave flush with himself and when Dave finally started moving he nearly cried from overwhelming pleasure he was feeling.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like that instant relief you get when peeing, just indescribable and perfect.

They moved faster and faster together, and he felt himself on the edge.

Then when Dave finally hit his prostate and held himself there he had no chance of warning Kurt that he was shooting hot, white stripes of cum everywhere.

Kurt knew he had clamped down on Dave and by the look of pure terror and panic on his face, Kurt knew he was ready. Kurt tried with all his might to release but he couldn't and felt Dave cum deep inside him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you asked me to pull out. Wow, I feel like an asshole."

"Baby, that was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life and that is including our first time and the first time we had makeup sex. So, you have nothing to apologize for. I guess this means you just have to get down there and clean it out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Holy shit, Kurt. When did you get so dirty?"

"The first time you introduced me to sex with you."

Dave just shook his head and muttered something about having created a monster.

Three weeks later they were at an afterparty for one of Kurt's concerts. Dave was actually behaving himself. He looked stunning in his tightly fitting jeans, his v neck t-shirt, and brown boots. He was pleasant to all he met, and only ate enough for two people. Kurt was so proud of him and so turned on by Dave's determination to have hot, amazing sex with him later that night that he actually behaved.

Kurt couldn't help himself. He was so turned on by his hot boyfriend.

He grabbed him, making some excuse about a problem with security and dragged him next door.

He shut the door, yanked his pants down and leaned over the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurt?"

"Come on, Dave. We don't have much time and I desperately need you to fuck me right now or I'm going to go back out there with a lovely stain on the front of my pants, and that will be fun explaining to all the fans here."

"Good Lord, you cock whore. You can't keep it in your pants for one night? And you were worried about me? I'm offended!"

"Offended enough not to fuck your boyfriend?"

"God, no."

The only sounds heard then were muffled moans and the slapping of skin as Dave pounded Kurt's ass. They were both so close and Kurt was about to come all over the oak conference table when the door opened.

Burt stood there. He tensed up with shock as she saw Dave bending his son over the conference table, his hand around his dick, and Kurt looking about ready to fall apart.

Burt shrieked in surprise and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Kurt Christopher Hummel", you have adoring fans and VIPs here to meet."

"Father, I will be out as soon as I can. Now please close the door."

Burt glared daggers at Dave and slammed the door shut.

Dave nearly burst out laughing when Kurt growled,

"Fucking move."

"What?"

"Come on, I am so close."

Dave moved and Kurt reached around grabbed his ass and pushed back.

Within a few minutes both were riding out their mutual orgasms and Dave was once again coming in Kurt's ass.

"Dammit, Kurt. You are going to be uncomfortable the rest of the night."

"Yeah, well, I have a solution to that."

He pulled out a plug and slid it into himself.

"Are you fucking kidding me? When did you get that?"

"This afternoon."

"You were planning on seducing me the entire night?"

"No, I just realized we have sex a lot in public places and it's probably a good idea of one of us carries it on a regular basis just in case."

"Just in case you turn into a giant slut?"

"Are you seriously complaining about having hot sex with your boyfriend and him wearing a butt plug to keep your semen inside?"

"I just have no words anymore. You've broken my brain."

"Maybe that was the goal the entire time."

Dave just shook his head and walked back to the party.

A month later, Mercedes Jones was home visiting from college and she and Noah Puckerman decided to throw a party together. Dave insisted he was far too old to attend a party, but Kurt begged and pleaded. Dave said no. He had to work.

Then he found out Blaine was also home for the week and was going to be there, and Dave, well Dave didn't trust Blaine. He trusted Kurt and knew that Kurt was in love with him and would never cheat on him with someone as desperate or pathetic as Blaine Potter, but he didn't put anything past Blaine Potter.

So he showed up.

Kurt was so overjoyed he immediately stuck his tongue down his throat.

The party wasn't too bad. They had sprung from some decent food and there was hot tub. Puck let Dave borrow a pair of his swim trunks. He spent a few awkward hours in the hot tub with Kurt and Blaine, while they talked about old times and about Blaine's movie. Dave could not care less but stayed anyways.

Then they decided to play some drinking games and Dave, having to work early the next morning, offered to be the designated driver for the group. They all went inside, but Dave stayed out on the balcony. Kurt went inside to watch for a bit, but was back twenty minutes later.

He slipped back into the hot tub with Dave and they sat for a few minutes in silence and enjoyed the quiet.

Then Kurt's hand slipped, accidentally or otherwise, and brushed Dave's groin.

"Kurt, we cannot have sex out on the balcony with all your friends inside."

"Yes we can."

Mere seconds later Kurt's trunks were gone and floating to the top of the whirlpool, and Dave felt his being removed.

Then Kurt's head was under water and on his cock.

Dave tried to sit as still as possible. Then his eyes caught Puck's who was sitting facing the door.

He smirked and then made a very lewd gesture. Dave blushed profusely. So Puck knew what was going on. Puck winked and turned his attention back to the game.

He pulled Kurt up from the water.

"Puck saw us, dude."

"Puck does not care, believe me. When it comes to sex, he approves of it. Whether or not he's the one getting it. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

With that Kurt was leaning against the side of the hot tub and once again presenting himself.

Dave just groaned and moved behind him.

"Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"You know you find it hot, the idea of us getting caught."

Dave was inside Kurt then and moving. Both men forgot where they were and started moving in earnest.

"Oh fuck yes, Dave. Harder."

"Be quiet, Hummel."

"You like it when I'm loud, Karofksy."

"Yeah, when you're in my bed, not when we're having sex outdoors and all your friends and your ex are inside."

Dave happened to look up then and saw Mercedes, Brittany, Puck, and Blaine all staring at them through the doors.

Blaine looked pissed, Mercedes and Brittany enthralled and Puck, well Puck was cheering and making a gesture of smacking ass.

Dave groaned and nearly pulled out when Kurt turned his head and saw them too.

He looked back and winked,

"Well if they want to be voyeurs we may as well give them a show."

Then Kurt pushed Dave back into a sitting position and started bouncing up and down on him, using his own weight.

Dave couldn't say anything much less think anything other than the overwhelming feeling of Kurt's tight, wet heat on him.

And then he was coming hard, shooting in Kurt's ass.

Kurt followed close behind and they sat there trembling for a bit.

The girls had thankfully turned away and were pretending to be interested in something in the kitchen, Blaine stood there with his arms folded tightly over his chest and his mouth in a thin, angry line and Puck just grinned goofily at them.

They finally moved apart and Dave spoke,

"Dammit Kurt. That was…"

"Hot? The best sex ever?"

"I was thinking a really unnecessary risk. You do realize Blaine is going to try to kill me now, right?'

"Blaine is going back to California tomorrow and besides he's seeing someone out there anyway."

"Why does he look so angry then?"

"Well he found out that we stopped having protected sex a while ago, and he wasn't too happy about that considering we never did and we dated longer."

"Oh."

"So why exactly did you instigate sex tonight with me in front of all of your friends?"

"Well, I have been meaning to talk to you about something for awhile, and I thought if you were satiated by sex, you would be more willing to hear me out."

"Oh, so now you're using sex as a way to get what you want. If I had known what kind of monster I had created by having sex with you in the first place…"

"You would have had sex with me anyways. Don't even pretend you weren't completely smitten by my ass. I know you always checked it out when I walked away before we were together."

"Yeah, well, you always stared at my lips."

"Not quite the same thing and you know it, Dave."

"So fine, what do you want?"

"I was hoping maybe we could talk about moving in together."

"Wait, what?"

Kurt looked shy and timid, "You know, living together."

"Don't we already live together? You have clothing, a toothbrush, and all your hair products at Katie's. You sleep over almost every night, and you have your own key."

"Yeah, but we never officially said…"

"Kurt, we live together. Everyone else knows it. "

"So, I didn't need to seduce you tonight?"

"You never need a reason to seduce me. I'll always want to have sex with you. After all, I am pretty much captivated by your ass. "

"Good to know."

Kurt grinned a bit too evilly for Dave's taste. He groaned and said,

"The monster will never be tamed will it?"

"Just be glad I'm your monster."


End file.
